Battered Angel
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: Orochimaru may have purged any goodness that Sasuke had left in him long ago, but he's also managed to spoil him in the process. Needless to say Sasuke get's pretty much ANYTHING he wants nowadays, which includes the occasional wench every now and again. However, this next one may get him to finally take a closer look at himself and his mistakes...at a cost. SasukexReader
1. Chapter 1

**Yeeeah, I'm gonna take full responsibility for this bastardized junk and come right out and say that this has been an idea that has been mulling around in my head for quiiite some time now -_-' Whatever man, you like then that's cool. You don't that's cool too, just don't bash :P And another thing, ironically enough I f***ing hate Sasuke with a passion so if he's a little OOC in this story than you'll know why. Hope you like it! **

A Given Purpose

A sudden shock surged through the fibers of my body and I gasped sharply upon jolting up right from the ground. A flash of suffocation covered me, after which I breathed a continuous stream of short greedy breaths, desperately trying to fill my lungs. My eyes searched wildly through my surroundings but it was too dark to see. I moved my hands and felt cold stone beneath them, was I in a cave? I ran my fingers carefully across the surface and felt the thin grooves of some kind of pattern that had been carved into the stone.

No, this wasn't a cave. Where ever this was, it was a man-made structure and judging by how frayed and worn these grooves were it had been here for a while. I looked all around me for some sort of light but it was useless. I began to tremble. I began to feel a strong and intense fear of what hid in these shadows. A fear of what I could not see.

My body curled out of instinct, trying to make myself as compact and unnoticeable as possible. My mind raced with all the possibilities of what lay wrapped in darkness beyond my sight. How did I get here? Where was here? The last thing I remembered was sitting by a stream and then... nothing. I could not remember where I came from or who I was. Only a shadow.

I tried to reach deep with in the depths of my mind, trying desperately to recover any source of information that could help me. In the midst of my concentration all at once my head pulsed with a splitting ache and I let out a cry as I grabbed the sides of my head and slouched over. The pain was shattering and overwhelming but I found that as soon as I focused on something else, like the short breaths I exhaled, the pain slowly subsided. As I took in the experience I found my fear steadily increasing and I began to tremble furiously.

Why was I not allowed to remember? I craved answers to all these questions like a beast craved flesh and bone. This place had an eerie chill to it. As if deep within it's walls a heavy malice, hungry for blood and life, lurked in it's crevices. Festering, like a wound left unattended. Such a presence raised a great sense of despair in me. The likes of which, I never new possible until now. It seemed to magnify as the seconds passed and the tremors that bristled my frame grew more and more vigorous.

Then I heard it. _Tap, tap, tap_. My head shot up and my heart thrummed with an erratic tempo. The sounds were coming closer, were those...foot steps? I listened carefully as I noticed that it was more like a collection of foot steps which could only mean that there was more than one person. I did not know whether I wanted this or not but I knew that I wanted answers and this was it. A feeling of dread intensified with in me as the steps became louder.

I noticed as they drew closer, a dim light began to leak through into the room through a small thin line close to the ground. I assumed it to be the crack of a door way. I found myself attracted to it, much like a moth to a lantern. With shaky arms and limp legs, I dragged myself across the cold stone toward the light. Unable to stand, I settled for crawling. I tried to raise myself onto my knees but found my self falling backward, my thighs resting on top of my calves with my feet arched to support my torso.

Just as I was about to attempt to move again a door flew open before me and the small orange glow of a lit candle blinded me with sudden light. I covered my eyes and inhaled sharply, lowering my head as I rubbed my eyes. I tried to recover from the lapse in sight as quickly as I could, opening my eyes almost immediately. For a moment everything was a blur but I could make out two figures standing in the door way, one holding the light in his hand. I blinked rapidly to adjust my eyes and as my vision cleared I shoved myself back away from the door as fast as I could.

The figures were two young men. The one on the right was the one who carried the light, a candle. He had raven black hair that spiked in the back and cold, indifferent red eyes that seemed to look through me but pierce my very essence at the same time. I could feel an intense lust for power burning behind those red eyes, he was the one who wanted blood. However, the eerie feeling I felt before didn't come from either of them. This boy's blood lust seemed to be dead set for someone specific, these eyes did seem like they would be satisfied with killing just anyone.

It was the one on the left who frightened me the most. My quiet breaths became more hurried as he continued to gaze at me through the thin circular lenses of his glasses. This sense of dread, it came from him. The way his brow furrowed in amusement, eyes teeming with some kind of ulterior motive that conveyed an unspoken sadistic evil. That wasn't the worst part. What scared me the most, was the familiarity in his eyes as he looked a me. This was not the first time we had met and he seemed to take pleasure in the fact that I did not recognize him right away. His lips curled into a deviant smirk.

I knew his face from somewhere...I just couldn't quite remember. When I attempted to focus on where I had seen him before but as soon as I did my head surged with pain and felt as if it were going to burst at the seems. I cried out as my hands immediately rushed to cradle my throbbing skull. I didn't resist against my body as it fell to the floor and curled in upon itself and shook violently on the stone beneath it. I barely caught the sickly smooth chuckle that trickled into the room.

"Trying to remember, are you?"

I slowly raised my torso up but stumbled a little and managed to prop myself up on my elbows. I looked up to meet his eyes but the light refracted off his glasses blocked them from my view. I watched him with wide eyes as he took slow strides across the room to kneel before me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes as he shined a small flashlight at them. Afterward he stood up and looked down at me with a satisfied 'hmph' and made his way back to the doorway, handing the flash light to the boy.

"Wait until the effects of the medicine have worn off before you engage her." He informed the other man.

Engage? Are this boy and I suppose to fight? There was no response from him, only a disinterested glare which caused the other to frown distastefully as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. They said nothing more to each other as the one with glasses departed while the raven haired one remained. He closed the thick wooden door and walked to a bed, placing the candle on a small end table beside it, both of which I could now see because of the light from candle.

He sat on the bed and set the flashlight down on the sheets next to him. All the while, I remained stock still and decided it would be best to observe for as long as I could with out instigating any sort of confrontation. Whatever had happened to me, it left my body very weak. So much so that I couldn't even stand. I needed to get out of this hell hole, it didn't matter if I couldn't remember where I needed to go I just needed to leave. We remained this way, motionless and silent in this somberly dull room for a very long time. Then he spoke.

"Hey," His voice was harsh and cold.

I flinched at his sudden vocalization but gave him my immediate attention, not wanting to cause myself any more trouble. Angering him was the last thing I wanted to do. My eyes met his dark crimson ones as they demanded my attention.

"Do you know why you were brought here?"

I shook my head and I dared not speak. This place was like a mine field and right now I was fraternizing with one of the mines. I needed to be as careful as I could. He scoffed and reached down toward the flash light, tossing it lightly in the air and catching it with one swift flick of the wrist. Seeing as he no longer seemed interest in maintaining my attention I once again tried to sit up, slowly raising my self off of my elbows one hand at a time. Once on my hands, I gave myself a small push and set my torso against the wall behind me for support. I drew my knees toward my upper body and wrapped my arms around them, trying to maintain some sort of defensive position.

"You'll soon find out," My head whipped toward him.

I could see the faint ghost of a wicked smile curl his lips as he continued to casually toss and catch the flash light. It made me uneasy to see him smile like that. He had remained so stoic through out this whole ordeal. This couldn't be good.

"That the only reason you're here is because of me."

I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on curiously. What did he mean by that? I was unsure if I wanted to find out judging by the look he gave me and the strange behavior of his accomplice who had long since departed. He caught my inquisitive stare and let out a single chuckle, the likes of which I only knew happened because of the quick rise of fall of his chest.

"Soon enough, it'll all become clear."

**Creepy little mofo isn't he? I think they may or may not get into it in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet but I do know there's gonna be a little action so if you're still into it, stay tuned! P.S. If you haven't noticed this is un-beta'd so if you saw a bunch of errors and it bothered you sorry bout that :P I would show this to be my beta but she knows how much I hate Sasuke and how ignorant my (somewhat) virgin eyes are so I feel like she'd die of shock if she read this lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes! Chapter two is up for readins! I should warn you that there will be some racy stuff in this chapter(kinda I suppose, nothing too extreme)in this chapter though. So, brace thign selves! and all that good stuff :P Unless you're one of those closet pervs, then this'll probably nothin but childs play to you ._. Hope you like it anyways! ^^**

Torn Asunder

I didn't know how much time had passed since my incarceration in this prison had begun but I estimated that at least one day had passed since. I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor of the raven haired boy's room and I didn't plan on it. However, there was one thing that seemed to pique my motivation for making an attempt to move. I was starving. And I had a thirst to match that hunger as well. I knew a person could last three days with out food or water so perhaps I was safe. For now.

Despite all this I remained in my place and avoided any confrontation with the boy. This had been the routine since he had first arrived, except for the occasions every now and again where he would leave for a certain amount of time. He would come back looking some what physically tired, but only in his eyes, and other times he would come back in the same condition he had left in. I noticed that he didn't really seem to bother with my existence, he'd spare me a quick glance and then sit on his bed to sleep or read a book he kept on his end table.

There was one time in particular I'd caught his gaze lingering on me but before I could register it his eyes shifted toward the wall. After what seemed like hours I felt my head grow heavier and my vision teetered as if the whole room was rising and falling. It must've been the lack of food or water. I struggled to keep my body from swaying, I didn't want him to know I had become weak. However, my energy felt like it was on the brink of being completely spent and I gave into the dizziness that had threatened to succumb my senses.

I let my body fall to the ground, not caring about how damaging the impact of my skull upon hard stone could be until I blacked out. The last thing I heard was a faint mutter and the slight shuffling of fabric against fabric. When I opened my eyes again I could see the stone of a ceiling which alarmed me. I sat up immediately but regretted it almost as quickly when my head fell into a sudden migraine. I tried to move my hands to cradle it but found that there was the smallest of resistances when I did. I opened my eyes again and looked down to see that I was in a bed and the resistance I felt was a thick comforter covering me.

_How did I get into a bed? When was I moved? Where was I moved to? _

I looked around frantically to assess my new surroundings. I was surprised to find myself somewhat relieved when I realized I was in the same room I had been kept in for the past twenty-four hours. It was then that another realization came to my head. The bed I was laying in was the bed of the boy who had kept watch over me this whole time. My body moved in a flurry to get up but as soon as I tried to stand on my own my legs gave out under me and I fell to my knees.

_ Damn it! Why was I still so weak? What had these people done to me? _

After all the time I had spent here, none of my questions were answered. They remained inside me, burning like a flame that grew larger and larger as my curiosity fanned the inferno to grow even further. My head shot up as the slow deliberate creak of the door signaled it's opening and there standing in the door way was the raven. I never learned his name so this is what I had decided to call him.

In his hand he held two loaves of bread and a bottle of water, both of which he tossed to me. I couldn't help but flinch away from them as they pattered across the stone ground toward me. I eyed them carefully to see any remnants of possible tampering.

"They're not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking." He confirmed in a dull tone. "Besides, it's been four days and you'd be even more useless if you just up and died now."

I looked up at him before grabbing the bottle and opening it gently. As soon as the lid was off I brought the bottle to my lips and drank vigorously until there was none left. I paid no mind to the soft chuckling I heard as I wolfed down the bread just as fast, despite the fact that it was incredibly stale. I heard the door close and leisurely foot steps tapped across the room. I brought my head up to see the raven looking down at me, something in his eyes told me that he thought no more of me than he would an animal. A pet merely kept for the sole purpose of entertaining those indifferent eyes.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked, his voice as monotonous as ever and yet also belittling at the same time.

I didn't say anything. I merely attempted to stand so I could be on the same level as him but my legs only trembled, whether it was from my weakened state or from the intensity of his gaze I did not know. My gesture seemed to make it clear to him and his eyes narrowed in condescension. He moved toward me and I instantly curled into myself but despite my effort to avoid his touch he placed his arms under my legs and behind my back, lifting me from the ground. It was only for a moment, but in that moment there were so many sensations that both intrigued and frightened me.

I felt crushing strength in the contours of exposed muscles on his chest and his arms. His porcelain skin was cold and smooth to the touch, a faint almost non-existent warmth underneath due to the fact that there was blood pumping across his body and nothing more. The hands that gripped under my knee and on my shoulder felt precise and lethal. This contact was fleeting. As quickly as he had he picked me up, I was tossed carelessly onto the bed.

I let out a small gasp as I hit the mattress and, out of instinct, curled in on myself defensively. I tucked my head into the folds of my arms as they hugged my knees, my frame giving into the steady stream of tremors that shook my whole body. I felt a hand roughly grab my arm and yank me backward. I was forced down to the mattress, my back pressed flat into the comforter as my arm was pinned to the head board of the bed. I looked up only to be blinded by a small flashlight for a few seconds. When the light subsided all that was left was the light of the candle which allowed me to see the faint smirk on the lips of the raven.

"Try not to look so afraid." He said with a dark, mocking undertone.

In that moment I had never been more afraid in my life than I had been as soon as he positioned himself over me, both my hands confined to the head board at this point. My breaths became more erratic and my heart trembled violently beneath my chest. So this was to be my purpose. Inside these walls I was no longer a person, but a worthless concubine to this sinister character who's name I didn't even know, nor had he bothered to learn mine. The events that followed happened so fast that it took me more than a moments thought to register what had happened.

In one swift motion the dull white shirt, which they had been provided for me along with a pair of black pants that reached below my knees, was torn in two right down the middle. The action itself was performed so tactlessly that I couldn't help but release a sharp gasp. The actual ripping of the shirt while it was still on my body had been done with such a great force that for a moment my torso lifted off the mattress as well. The shirt fell open revealing my skin to the harsh cold of the room and I immediately felt the goosebumps arise from my flesh.

At this point I was convulsing at the trauma that was being dealt to me. And those eyes. They seemed to burn as they raked over the newly exposed parts of my body and I wanted so desperately for him to look away so I could cover myself. I struggled against his grip as much as I could. I fought like an animal caged and rabid with what little strength I had left.

He let himself release a light chuckle before descending to what laid beneath him. I bit my lip harshly, enough so that I drew blood, as I felt his lips at the top of my breast. My mind raced in terror as he moved up toward my neck, and my pulse point. I held my breath as he sucked at the patch of flesh on my neck, dead set on my jugular vein. He expelled hot breath onto the newly moistened surface and laughed openly, a cold and teasing laughter.

These alien sensations scared me more than pleasured me. I fought the most when I felt the sudden shift in his movements begin to head south. And then I felt it. I had forgotten about that other cursed hand of his which was now tugging my pants down my hips, and roughly at that. Once he rid me of those, and whatever dignity I had left along with it, I was left in nothing but my undergarments. This was bad.

Things had gone too far and there was no sense of stopping coming from him any time soon. I felt his hand ghost over my most nether and private region and I shut my eyes tightly and sealed my lips as he enclosed his hand. Though I could not see it, his eyes watched me carefully as his caresses became rougher.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He inquired,

I clenched my teeth tighter, my jaw trembling visibly no doubt which probably only goaded him to further his actions. I could feel him finger the hooks of my bra, taunting me no doubt. It seemed he was sorely set on dehumanizing me as much as he could before this was over. Even though I knew it was going to happen, I took in a sharply audible inhale as the hooks were undone. That too was ripped from my body and tossed carelessly away and the cold air that assaulted my breasts only seemed to mock me even more.

Almost as quickly as they had been exposed he placed a hand on one of the bare breasts and caressed it roughly. I closed my hand into a tight fist, my nails digging into my own skin, as alien sensations pulsed through my body. I stiffened greatly as he put his lips to my ear, his tongue flicking out and brushing the shell in slow, tortuous licks. He let a warm breath cascade over the wet skin and I shivered against my efforts. His lips formed a smile against the skin and he chuckled into my already burning ear.

"Despite all your fighting, I know I'll have you writhing by the end of this." He whispered assuredly.

Soon after I was plundered like the many war torn villages that had been subjected to men such these. My body had always been something sacred to me and I had made the firm decision to let no one claim it unless they deserved it, in my eyes, to the highest degree of the meaning. The touches of this unknown person had violated that sacred pact and I felt completely desecrated.

**Yeah Sasuke's pretty much a total ass at the beginning of this story lol **

**I hope people will stick around to see him make the transformation! ^^' See ya next chappie then! **


End file.
